The Alice Hayes Diaries
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: This is an AU story. In this AU everyting is the same, except The Wilders and The Hayses are in jail. This story starts when Chase is three months old. This is Alice's diary during her jail time. T for language.


**Author's note: Oh my gosh, I'm writing a story that's NOT about Total Drama Island! This story is an alternate universe thing. Everything is the same except the Hayses and the Wilders are in jail. And The Pride all went to high school together.**

**This is Alice's diary when it all happens. This first chapter is when Chase is three months old. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the Runaways. Or anything mentioned that has copyright to it. That includes movies, books, music, whatever. If it has copyright, then I don't own it.)**

Friday, May 17th

Well, here I am. Alice Hayes, in jail. I share a cell with Gene, he's my husband, and Catherine and Geoffrey Wilder. The Wilders mostly stare at the floor, depressed and haven't spoken in 4 hours. Gene spends his time either sleeping, or screaming with rage. While I'd normally escape, I'm wearing Anti-Mutant handcuffs, which cancel out all mutant powers. I think that they got them from S.H.E.I.L.D, probably. I feel like I've been in here forever, so my sentence will end soon. Not likely, we all have a life sentence. While the Wilders are dressed in normal clothes, me and Gene are in our suits, the ones we wear for the meetings. We've heard nothing from the other members of the Pride. Jerks, probably forgot us. This is Hell.

Monday, May 20th

The others have not forgotten us, YES! We received a pleasant visit from the Steins today. I will write what happened, because I'm dreadfully bored, and writing in my diary is the only thing the guards permit me to do. I heard three pairs of shoes, police shoes, boots, and high heels. Now, I'm not close with the Steins. Gene is best friends with Victor, but that's it. As I was saying, I'm not close with any of them, but the moment I saw them, with Janet carrying their baby and heard the guards say " You have visitors." I jumped up, ran to the cell door, and hugged Janet as best I could, all while grinning like mad. When I hugged her it was awkward, and difficult because I'm behind bars and she isn't, which is pretty unfair, since she's as criminal as I am. " What the freaking….?" Victor started, but he was cut off by their baby crying, and other prisoners yelling for the baby to shut up, which made him cry harder. " Shut him up, right now Janet!" Victor yelled over the noise. I swear, it is so fun to watch him blow up, that it should be illegal. I wonder who's more fun to watch blow up: Frank Dean or Victor Stein? You get better results with Victor, but it's hilarious to see Frank get even madder because Leslie starts whining at him. I'd say Victor, only because you get the best results with him. " Don't be that way Victor! He's only a baby!" Janet snapped at him. While they argued over how Victor should speak to Chase, I snuck my hand through the bars, carefully slipped Janet's purse off her shoulder, stepped to the back of my cell, sat down and started to go through it. Notes about an invention, her wallet, powder, a picture of her, Victor, and Chase, and CHOCOLATE! Oh my gosh, I never thought chocolate would taste so good! It didn't occur to me that Janet didn't even like chocolate until she finally noticed her purse missing. " Hey, that's my purse!" she snapped when she noticed me sitting in the back of my cell eating her chocolate like the greedy, money grubbing mutant I am! " Well, duh. Where else would I get chocolate? And why do you care if I eat it? You hate the stuff anyway! Mmmm, this is so good. What'd you do make it yourself?" I asked with my mouth full. Surprisingly, Janet's a great cook, so it wouldn't surprise me if she did make it herself. Then I asked " What were you going to do with it? Mash it up, and give it to Chase?" I asked patronisingly. Janet nodded looking like she'd kill me. But if she did, she'd get tossed in here with the Wilders, Gene, and my corpse. " Whoops. Sorry, Janet. You can have your purse though. I didn't go through your wallet yet." I replied, egging her on. I gave her the purse, and the wrapper. " What do I do with this?" Janet asked. " How should I know? It's your chocolate, not mine. You might be able to make a giant fighting robot out of it, if you try hard enough, _Wise Man_." Ok, I was mocking her at this point. She hates it when we call her a wise man. Hey, our bosses call her that, but we can't. Yeesh. She's too sensitive. That's why Catherine and Leslie can kick her around so easily. Victor ought to talk to her about that. " Don't call me a wise man!" Janet snapped. I grinned evilly. And then I made a very stupid mistake. " How's Derek doing Jan?" I asked. Derek was a very, very annoying boy we encountered in high school. All the girls in The Pride hate him to death. He used to follow us around the school, trying to get a date with Janet. He got really good marks, was a jock, and everyone thought he was hilarious. Everyone except Janet that is. She preferred Victor, who was more like her. I'll never forget one time she made him look like an idiot in front of all the school. It's one of the days that stays with you forever. Anyway Victor was literally going too rip my face off, when Janet growled " I don't know nor do I care how that waste of space spends his time nowadays. And, if you don't shut up, I might let the police know where your criminal record is.". Needless to say, I HAD to think of a come back. "Nice try Jan. I didn't have a criminal record before I was arrested." I smirked smugly. Janet looked at me with fake shock " Are you sure? I could've sworn it was updated. I'd hate to for the police to see what _else_you've done." she replied with shock. Then I realized that those 'invention notes' must have been stuff she could put in my criminal record if I back talked to her, like I'm oh so fond of doing. " Oh no. You wouldn't. Please Janet. My sentence is almost over. Only 9120 days to go!" I pleaded. Janet smirked " So they gave you a life sentence? Wow, 25 years. And you finally learned math. Good for you.". Ok, now _she _was being patronising. And I didn't multiply that, one time she told me that there were 9125 days in 25 years, I just took away the 5 days that I've been here for. Catherine woke up and saw the Steins. " Hey guys. What're you doing here?" she asked groggily. Janet smiled " Visiting." she answered. Cathy nodded and looked at Chase, who was sleeping now. " Cute." she mumbled. Janet smiled and Victor rolled his eyes. I tried to suck up, hoping to make her NOT show my record to any of the guards. " Yes, and he's to quiet.". Janet frowned "What's that mean?" she asked. Oh I'm in trouble. Cathy got up, whispered something to Janet while looking at me and Janet laughed. " What?" I asked. Cathy shook her head, and Janet didn't say a word. All of a sudden my temper flared, I don't like being ignored. I hate being ignored more then anything. Cathy whispered something else to Janet and she smirked. That did it! I stood up, shot over to them, and began to strangle Janet. " Hey!" Victor yelled when I started to choke her. I really would have killed her if it weren't for their damn baby. He woke up, saw what was going on, and started bawling. A guard saw me and hit a button on a remote. Apparently, pushing that button makes all mutant prisoners fly to the back of their cell. And all the guards have remotes to activate the cuffs that all the mutant prisoners wear. Naturally me and Gene were both sent flying. I heard the guard apologize saying " I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know what happened. There really should be more guards around here.". Janet nodded, pretending to be sniffling, and to people who _haven't _been good friends with her since fourth grade, she'd appear very scared. "Yes, she's quite a psychopath." she agreed, still fake crying. Victor hugged her to "comfort" her. Man, their good. I screamed " I'm a psychopath?! I AM?! You'll see me _really_ lose it, when I'm free!". In actuality I wasn't that angry, I just wanted to know what they were saying, I was screaming to scare the guard into leaving. I heard them bid us good bye, but said nothing. Why is this entry so long? It's because, I'm in solitary confinement for a week for strangling Janet. I'm bored without Cathy to talk too. I'll write more tomorrow, probably. Good night, piece of paper in my diary!

**( Author's note: Yea, I'll probably write about The Pride's high school years. If you guys would like. So, why the Pride? It's because I really like them, and they don't seem to have many fans. So, yeah. Review!)**


End file.
